The Talk
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: The Sheriff said all three of them where going to sit down and have a talk...that day has arrived. Stiles tries to prevent it from happening but his father shoot's him down, fine but it's doesn't mean he can't try to soften his father up a little by cooking his favourite meal. Derek has no qualms about this 'Talk' or being truthful, even if Stiles dies from shock over those facts.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here is another story, lately I have been writing so many Sterek stories (flicking between them) but stall when I get to the sex scene's and can't work out why. So I finished this one and decided to post it trying to get out my slump, don't expect anything much like my others, it had no acutal sex in but stuff just shy of sex ;)

I hope it's not to bad, and my spin on the Sheriff isn't too bad. Last note, I hate the fact the Sheriff's first name remains unknow so I was saying to my sister we should just create a name.

#NametheSheriff, if you have an idea or suggestion drop it in a review or something.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Talk.

Stiles came down the stairs seeing his father pulling his jacket on while standing in front of the open front door "Hi." He waved his hand before yawning "Bye." He carried on walking intending to find something to eat when his father's words made him pause "What?"

"I said, we are going to have that talk tonight." He saw the way his son tensed up but too bad he hadn't forgotten about it, he just had been really busy the last couple of days, yet tonight he had made sure he was free.

They were going to have this talk….all three of them "Make sure Derek's here for seven, we will talk and have dinner." No need to make the atmosphere more tense then it would be, plus it had been a while since he had dinner with his son. And there was the fact he would eventually have to have dinner with his son's partner because that's just what you did, so he could do all four at the same time...a slightly tense dinner with his son's boyfriend setting up the ground rules to living in his house.

Easy.

Stiles looked at his dad "We could do it later, I think Derek has got a thing…" He nodded as if suddenly remembering what that thing was "Yep a thing."

The Sheriff had hold of the front door stood sideways by it facing his son who was stood in the kitchen doorway "A thing."

"Yep." Stiles felt his excuse get burned to the ground.

He pushed the door back until it hit the small table beside the door to reveal Derek stood there holding a bag and coffee "So what's this thing you have tonight."

Derek smirked at his mate but it was all teeth "Dinner seven, us and the talk." Why did his mate not want to do this?

Stiles exhaled defeated "Fine and I will cook." He could cook his father's favourite meal and try to soften him up; he turned entering the kitchen hearing the door closing as footsteps followed after him "You get breakfast."

Derek dropped the bag on the counter standing opposite his mate and voiced the question he really needed an answer to "Why do you not this dinner to happen?"

He looked at his mate with raised eyebrow, wow that was a tone he hadn't heard since the beginning when he first met Derek "I don't not want it to happen." He would just avoid it for as long as he could but obviously that was not an option.

"But yet you lied to your father, claiming I had a thing." What was the reason for that, there wasn't one and Derek didn't like it, he felt his hackles go up at the fact his mate did not want him to have dinner with his father.

Green eyes turned blue and he just rested his hands on the counter wondering what exactly was going on here "I just would rather avoid it, nothing to get angry about." Stiles dropped his eyes to the coffee cup. Nails pierced through it sending hot liquid over the tips of fingers before the amount became greater as his mate crushed the cardboard cup in his hand "Derek." Turning he grabbed a tea towel and moved around the counter mopping up the liquid.

He looked at his hand seeing the skin red around the tips of his fingers, he burnt himself but give it half an hour he would be fine yet Stiles still pulled him towards the sink sticking his hand under cold water "Why don't you want me to talk with him."

Oh, he thought that's what this was about "Derek." Twisting Stiles leant his back against the sink "Your my mate and he's my father." Stiles saw blue flash beneath the green as one eyebrow raised up and decided to take pity on the man "This is a really big thing."

"It's dinner not a marriage proposal." The man knew he was with Stiles, he knew he lived here for months thinking he was smarter than the Sheriff and all the man did was to say they would have a talk, nothing big about that kind of relaxed if you asked him.

Stiles sighed "It is, this is where you really get to know one another and set the rules, what if you disagree with him over something and end up disliking each other." He really needed them to like each other, this was the most two important men in his life, and that meant they couldn't not get along.

Derek felt his lips twisting at the corner finally seeing what his mate was getting at "I think the man likes me, he lets me stay in his house with his son." The Sheriff was just going to set the rules he would abided by for the time he lived here. He could agree to them as long as they weren't stupid "Relax, we like each other."

"You don't really know each other, he lets you stay here but you ghost around each other, this is the first time were having dinner and you have lived here for close to nine months." Stiles wasn't making this bigger then it needed to be, this was important and his mate just didn't see it. There was already so much that his father had heard in the beginning, like the fact Stiles went with Scott and threw Derek under the bus claiming he murdered people, then there was the other stuff.

He stepped into his mate nudging his cheek when Stiles face tipped down as thoughts raced through his head "We will be fine, I like, respect your father." And that was a big thing, he only respected his family who were dead and his mate, so really it was just one person still living. Derek brushed their lips when Stiles face lifted "Relax."

He slid his hands up a hard chest "Easy for you to say." Stiles did feel his body relaxing a margin at his mates' word; he exhaled only to inhale smelling his mates scent and closed his eyes resting his forehead against Derek's.

It was only dinner how bad could it be.

-.-.-

He frowned the scent of unease coming from his mate, with the slightly faster than normal heart beat "Calm down." Derek placed his hands on the counter either side of Stiles body.

"I am calm." In the 'I'm about to have a heart attack way, or I'm about to give birth kind of way'. Yep, he was calm all over.

Derek pressed his lips to the back of his mates' neck resting comfortably against him as he was something them moved towards the chopping board, he just moved with him "It's just a talk." He heard tires on the drive and felt Stiles stiffen even more. Rolling his eyes even as his lips lifted he placed one hand against the younger man's stomach spanning his fingers wide and sank his teeth into Stiles neck over his pulse point, rubbing his tongue back and forth.

Stiles felt his shoulders dropping as some of the tense bleed out of him and when the sting of teeth lessened to sucking he just nodded hearing the door open, Derek pressed a kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear making him smile "I left no marks." He loved how his mate knew him.

Moving towards the table he pulled a chair out and sank down into it seeing the Sheriff in the door way "Hi." Derek felt his lips curving in a smirk like manner when he really shouldn't but the older man just smirked back.

Oh yeah it was game on in this Talk.

"Hi, I presume you had a good day." The Sheriff moved towards the fridge and squeezed his son's shoulder on the way passed "How?" he opened the fridge door taking out two beers and uncapped them looking at his son.

"Not long, thirty minutes at the most." Or half of that because he wasn't going to be slow about this, nope….if they had food in their mouths they couldn't speak.

The Sheriff patted Stiles on his shoulder and moved towards the table knowing his son was having a little panic attack over this "So." He placed a beer on the table in front of Derek before moving opposite him. The head chair at the bottom of the table he normally sat at was empty, for the time being as they sat on the seat right and left of it, time to get right down to it "Let's put a few rules on the table."

Derek raised one eyebrow as he took a swig of his beer with the bottle neck to his lips, a sign for him to start and the man understood.

"My house always my rules, never do you disagree, disregard or break them." The Sheriff watched Hale nod as he rested the bottle back on the table "That is non-negotiable."

"Ok but you're not my father, so even while I live here don't think that means you can act like it." He was just talking; Derek didn't need another father even if his was in the ground the man had taught him best. No one would ever take that place or come close to it, when the Sheriff nodded he tipped his bottle towards him feeling good the man agreed because for a minute he thought the man would try to be something of a father figure.

"If you live in this house, you contribute to it" He tilted his bottle as if to take a sip "I'm not paying for your ass to stay here, you're not my son." The Sheriff grinned hearing a bang and took a sip of his beer before tapping the edge on the table top gently with the bottom.

Derek nodded and leaned forward "Fine I'll pay you enough money to cover one third of the bills but I'm not cleaning." He hated cleaning and that was the bottom line, a wolf didn't make that much mess anyway…unless it was when things were destroyed but that was a different matter.

The Sheriff held his hand up with the bottle in it and pointed a finger at the younger man "Ah, my house my rules." He watched Derek's lips twitch "My son is not doing all the house work alone, you live here you pull your fair share."

"Fine." He leant back in the chair taking another sip of his beer "I want my car on the drive."

"No my patrol car or Stiles jeep." He was sick of paying for the repairs as it seemed to find it's self in accidents every other week…..followed by lame ass excuses for how it happened.

Derek raised one eyebrow "My car cost more than your house, you want it on the street." Ok maybe a little fib but it was a damn expensive car and while most people left it alone, because they had good sense, they were a few who didn't.

Shrugging one shoulder the Sheriff leaned back "Not my car, it's yours so there for not my problem." He watched Hale's smirk turn into a grin as he just nodded, the man was taking this better then he first thought. He seemed really protective about his car or maybe just careful with it, sipping his beer again he moved his eyes to Stiles "If my car is not on the drive, or I am on shifts then you can have the drive otherwise no go." He would play fair for his son.

Derek nodded "Thanks." He moved his eyes from Stiles back but didn't fail to notice the way he relaxed, he found himself liking this more then he thought he would even if he played Stiles off saying it wasn't a big deal. He wanted the man to like him for Stiles sake but if the Sheriff didn't then that was no skin of his back yet now….maybe he wanted the Sheriff to like him for no reason but because he could.

He took another sip of his beer opening his mouth when Stiles spoke quickly, moving his eyes towards Derek he suppressed a grin when his son moved quickly hoping to end the conversation but it just wasn't going to happen. Standing up he moved to his normal seat and sat down as a plate was place in front of him "Thanks." The Sheriff placed his beer down on the coaster and picked up his fork but waited till Stiles sat to start eating.

That wasn't too bad at all, so it was a few rules put out there and some negotiating but otherwise nothing bad which made Stiles happy…very happy, he smiled at Derek before glancing at his dad "Let's eat."

Derek felt his lips curving into a grin again amused at his mate, this wasn't over they had just gotten into it "So, the bedroom door."

"Stays open." The Sheriff looked at Derek "I said that already." He would not comprise on that, not even a little "I want a forty five degree angle between the door and frame." That way it gave enough of a gap in the room. Showing the bed enough to deter them from doing anything.

Stiles choked on his food as he sucked in a breath, what the hell why would Derek even bring that up with his father? He looked at Derek with wide eyes as he coughed trying to stop from choking when his dad sighed slapping him on the back.

His son was never going to win any awards at social etiquette but at least he managed to have a relationship "Which bring me to my next topic." The Sheriff waited till his son had stopped chewing and took a sip of water "Sex."

Stiles banged his glass to the table top as he sprayed water out his mouth feeling yet again surprised, he raised his hand to try and stop it yet Derek ended up glaring at him as he was hit from Stiles spray "Sorry." He wiped at his chin and lips before pushing his chair back. Grabbing a tea towel he moved towards his mate and went to wipe his face before shaking his head than held it out towards Derek "Really sorry." Stiles watched his mate wipe his face and moved back to his seat "Why sex."

He looked at his son who was trying to think of a way to steer the conversation away from the topic but no, it just wasn't going to happen "You seem to be having a lot of it so we are going to discuss it." very briefly and nothing in depth.

Derek chewed his food waiting for the man to say something yet his mate was trying to steer the conversation away from it with his babble "I'm not going to stop having sex with your son." Throw it out there. Might aswell it was the truth and if the Sheriff thought he would then he seriously had another thing coming, Derek liked to love his mate very often nothing would change that….maybe the places he did it but not stop it.

The Sheriff cut his eyes to Derek who shrugged one shoulder continuing to eat, he gave the kid his due he had balls but that wasn't always a good thing and no ones' balls came bigger than the Sheriff's "When I'm in it doesn't happen period, you try it and you'll find your ass back in your car to the meadow or the abandon train you use to sleep in."

How the hell did this man know he used to sleep there, Derek chewed his food watching the older man finding he had really under estimated the man "Fine but when you're out fair play."

The Sheriff gave the other man a look as he chewed his mouthful of food "Remember what we discussed outside the bathroom." He saw Derek nod but wanted to put it out there again, use a tone he would understand meant he was serious "Tone it down, if my son's comes to me again saying it's too much I will be having another talk with you."

Stiles choked on his food, oh my god he was going to die…weather that was from choking to death or a heart attack from what they were saying, he glared at Derek shaking his head slightly as his dad slapped him on his back.

He placed his hand back on the table, after saving his son from choking again, taking another forkful of food in his mouth and chewed before speaking needing to finish the sex topic "Do you use protection."

Stiles was reaching for his glass but hit it when his arm jerked as he looked at his dad wide eyed, what the hell…..why couldn't they just stop now or where they trying to kill him.

Derek tossed the tea towel at Stiles hitting him in the face "No."

Stiles pressed his face into the tea towel feeling it burn planning on ways to kill his mate, maybe he could phone Allison and ask for some poison or go find wolf's bane to kill Derek Hale, the man who would not shut up, with.

Why the hell did he say no?

"No. "The Sheriff looked at his son and yanked the tea towel away "What the hell did I tell you, Stiles protection first." He had talked to his son about this, yes he mainly thought it would be with a man but he even mentioned pregnancy just to be sure along with STI, STD. But somehow his son had forgotten that little talk, a talk that last an hour and came with leaflets on safe sex, how to prevent STI or STD's….he would just have to get more and make his son read them.

Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shrugged one shoulder, he really was going to kill his mate.

"What kind of answer is that, I told you protection I don't care if your gay you're not immune to STD or STI." He could not believe his son had not used protection, cutting his eyes to Derek he spoke "Are you clean."

"Yes, look don't get mad at me I was being truthful or would you rather I lie." He shoved more food in his mouth frowning at Stiles who's mouth was agape but what, was he supposed to lie when they were supposed to be having 'The Talk' "I have a recently been tested if you want to see the results."

"Yes." The Sheriff felt his anger abate a little bit at the fact the man told him the truth, he could have lied but chose not too and he had been tested which he could give props for, so he couldn't be too mad but he was going to educate his son again on STD and STI prevention and buy condoms.

Derek stood up pulling his wallet from his back pocket and opened it before holding a folded paper out towards the Sheriff who took it "I had it done last week." He thought the Sheriff might want to know so he got one done. While Werewolf's rarely caught sexually transmitted diseases or infections, he couldn't exactly tell the Sheriff he was clean and not tell him how he knew he was….that just wouldn't go down well or be believable.

He passed the sheet back to Derek "I appreciate the fact you got tested but from now on use protection."

"Fine." Derek would use it once a month, that was fair enough.

He looked back towards his son "And you are getting tested."

Stiles nodded as he mopped the water up that had spread far and wide as he gaped at his father and Derek, he really did not want this conversation to continue on because who knew what else they would talk about.

The Sheriff continued eating seeing his son glaring at Derek and smiled as he ate, he wondered if the man would tell him what he wanted to hear but so far Derek told him the truth even if he didn't like hearing some of it.

It told spoke volumes, telling him exactly what he needed to know about the man but there was still something not being said, call him stupid if you will but there was something they were hiding "You stay in pretty good shape considering you were living it rough." The raised his eyes towards Derek who paused mid chew.

Oh yeah hiding something.

Stiles started coughing violently as he tried to swallow the food shaking his head when he couldn't, oh god this was it he was going to die and his father knew about them….how the hell did he know.

The Sheriff slammed his hand on Stiles back then curled his lip in distaste when food flew out of Stiles mouth landing on the table "Will you stop doing that, chew your food or wait till we've finished talking to eat." God it was disgusting and he didn't want his son to choke to death.

Derek sipped his beer glaring at his mate, was he trying to get them caught by acting suspicious "I only slept at the old train station a few times but mostly in my car and I have money, so I bought food and clothes, wasn't really roughing it." He wondered how much the Sheriff was aware of, he couldn't be aware of what they were.

Stiles wouldn't have told his father they were Werewolves without talking to him first about it.

He chewed his food before taking a sip of his beer "Yet you stayed in that shape, I would say good physical condition." Yet so did others that came into contact with him, Scott wasn't the most active but after becoming friends with Derek he was all of a sudden co-captain of the Lacrosse team.

The Sheriff wondered what exactly the younger man did. He didn't have a job yet had enough money to buy his clothes and car, could be family money yes but why then would he stay in the area? Sleeping in different places, none of them really suitable considering he had money and another interesting fact to the Sheriff was it was the same certain spots just different rotations as to when he stayed in them.

He wasn't really seen in town yet people knew who he was, could be because of what happened to his family however saying that, how could they identify Derek Hale as in fact himself if he spent most of his years away. No one would know what he looked like now he was grown up unless they kept contact which they didn't, most even kept their distance acting warily which was suspicious to him it was like they knew something?

The man's stamina was quiet high too, he knew that from disturbing ways which he wished he did but Stiles told him they had sex quite a lot. Emphases on the quite a lot "You have a lot of energy, considering you where roughing it." He saw the way Derek's face pulled tight as he gave him an unpleasant look but at least the man got his drift.

"I am not on drugs, nor do I deal them." Derek watched the man just jut his chin forward as he continued eating yet he felt slightly offended, as if he would do drugs or need to deal them for money. The fact the man thought that offended him but it also told him the man was watching more than anybody paid thought to, Derek moved his eyes towards Stiles who exhaled on a relieved breath making him glare at his mate.

The way he was acting would let or confirm the Sheriff suspicions that something else was being hid.

"Drugs." He smiled at his dad shaking his head "No it's not him; he won't even let me drink." Stiles felt a little relieved because for a second he was pretty sure his dad was onto them, but then again maybe he was just over thinking it.

The Sheriff just half smiled "That's good; you're too young to drink." He placed his fork down on the side of his plate "Well since we had this wonderful talk." Both sets of eyes fell on him "I guess you need this." He pulled a key out his pocket and held it out towards Derek "Key to the house."

He held the eye contact as Derek's fingers gripped the top of the key, the younger man held it for a few moments before he smiled making him smile and release the key.

Stiles smiled at his dad then at Derek when he took the key, that seemed to go well….better then he originally thought but still...

"Let's never have a talk like this again."

The Sheriff lifted his beer "Amen to that." He took a swig seeing Derek turn the key in his fingers while smiling his agreement.

-.-.-.-

Stiles filled the skin with water adding washing up liquid talking to his mate who was leaning against the side "I think that went well, but I wish you would have told my dad we use protection." Come to think of it, it had never been an issue between them or even a concern….was that a bad thing when it was his mate?

"I wasn't going to lie; he's your father no point and I want to have a good relationship with him." Derek wanted to start off on the right foot or paw the second time around, so why lie? He needed to build some kind of bridges before the Sheriff was told exactly what they were.

"Suppose." He turned the tap off when the water had filled the skin and grabbed a plate letting it sink in to soak as he grabbed the sponge getting ready to wash "At least you got a key." He was happy about that.

"Yeah and you need to learn to develop a poke face." Derek dried the plate Stiles past him "He knows we're hiding something now." Well The Sheriff might have thought something but Stiles expression and relief probably confirmed that they were hiding something; it made Derek's hackles rise. He didn't think the Sheriff would react badly to them but he was still on guard, the man was very smart…smarter than Derek give him credit for.

He knew something was being hid but didn't push, allowed Derek into his home knowing it had something to do with him and only a man sure of himself would do that, which was a show of strength that Derek could respect.

Stiles shook his head as he washed another plate, his dad went in the front room to watch TV after dessert, it had seemed fun which was great Derek and his father got on, even joked with each other "No he doesn't." he just smiled in amusement "He just thought you were a drug dealer."

"Among other things." He flicked his eyes over Stiles "Like a murderer, general bad guy." He placed the plate on the side "I'm the poster child for what criminals look and act like." Derek found his lips lifting when Stiles snorted at his words.

"More like poster child for misunderstood or bad ass wanna be." Stiles placed a plate on the draining board "With your leather jacket, shades and stance." He found himself laughing at his mate, in the beginning it worked but now it just made him look good.

What was with the laugh and wanna be bad ass comment, he could be a bad ass when he wanted to be and he looked the part and no he wasn't being big headed, he could actually smell fear around people like air when he looked bad ass. Placing the second plate down on the counter he raised one eyebrow "Wanna be." Derek watched Stiles lips curve as he smiled again and made a little sound of amusement "As in I never had it or lost it."

"Lost it, you're like a fluffy lap dog that looks mean but really likes fuss." He placed another plate in the sink washing it wondering why Derek had gone quiet, when arms rested on his hips as a warm body pressed into the back of his, he had his answer "What are you doing?"

Derek pressed his lips to his mates' nape "Showing you I'm still a bad ass." He grinned when Stiles heart skipped a beat in excitement before words reached his ears.

"We should not do this; my father is in the other room." Yet even as those words passed his lips Stiles felt excitement spreading through him as hands squeezed his hips, he swallowed and finished washing the plate "Behave."

"Make me." He raked his teeth over the skin sending the smallest shiver over his mate and moved his fingers under the hem of Stiles t-shirt to brush his fingers against the skin playing with the band of his jeans, hearing a heartbeat speeding up.

"Stop." The barest whisper of the word.

He licked over the skin where his teeth had touched before trailing his lips down dropping kisses to the skin moving his fingers higher up feeling the bottom of Stiles rib cage, Derek heard the hitch in breathing that had his lips curving "You want this." That slight thing had his hand moving higher and fingers spanning wider. Derek sucked on the skin just shy of Stiles neck line before moving his mouth higher giving little nips and licks to the skin until he reached his desired spot; he went still feeling his grin grow as Stiles made a soft noise.

"Don't."

Derek sank his teeth into the spot below his mates ear, just a small sized bite but breathe rushed out his mate aswell as a moan making him bite harder only starting to suck when he heard a plate drop into the sink making a little splash. Dancing his fingers higher he scrapped his nail against the skin before pushing his fingertip against a hardened nub and circled it hearing his mate reacting to his touch, Derek felt his cock harden even more at those sounds finding it a major turn on.

Stiles tilted his head as lips sucked harder and touched the tip of his tongue to his top lip feeling excitement growing and admitted the truth "Maybe a sexy bad ass." but blinked his eyes open when Derek stepped back…..and didn't come back "What, Derek?" he turned seeing that certain smirk on Derek's face.

The smug one.

He saw Stiles just bite his lips while rolling it in and stepped forward when he was about to turn around pressing him back into the sink "I never lost it." Derek brushed their lips yet Stiles just blinked at him before turning his head left.

Oh that was cold.

Stiles grinned when Derek bumped his cheek and just shrugged one shoulder resting his hand on the sink edge, when fingers spanned the left side of his jaw to grasp his chin turning his face to look at Derek who brought their lips closer he just turned his head right.

Derek felt his lips lifting in a smile and grasped, firmly, at his mates jaw turning his face towards him and pressed their lips together, pushing up he tipped Stiles chin higher nipping at the bottom lip before soothing his tongue over it. Stiles parted his lips feeling a tongue steal over them to sweep against his before licking along the roof of his mouth, he moved his hands intending to grip at his mate but hands on his ass lifting him had him moving them to broad shoulders. He moved closer until his knees hit the cupboard door as thighs pressed to his hips, Derek couldn't help the small rumble that escaped his throat but he loved the fact his mate melted into him.

Stiles slid his hands up into dark hair, crushing the strands as he answered his mates' growl with a soft one while moving his tongue to brush against Derek's arching his back the slightest when hands slid up it but it was the scrap of nails that made him groan. Derek slowed the kiss before stopping it but kept his mouth against Stiles open one, he followed the curve of the younger man's rib cage before gliding his hand down to rest on his hip.

The Sheriff moved towards the kitchen door way with his hand raised ready to push it open but stopped when he heard his son's voice.

He smiled rubbing at Derek's scalp "I'm really happy you did this." Stiles brushed their lips softly sliding one hand down the column of the older man's neck "It was very important to me as you know that you and my dad get on, but I really appreciate how you handled this." Yes there where things he would rather his dad didn't know but Derek was truthful, when with others it was only ever half-truths, or information he wanted them to know.

"I will always try to have a relationship with him, I know he's a big part of your life and if it went wrong I would have tried again until he liked me, forced him to like me." Derek understood losing a loved one could make the bonds with remaining loved ones grow deeper, and he was being honest if the man didn't like him he would have butted heads with the Sheriff until he did.

Stiles felt his grin grow "Yeah, that's more like you." he moved his thumb along a shadowed jaw line, loving the feeling of his mates' stubble "And you did real good."

"Yeah, good enough you think he might like me?" Derek raised one eyebrow watching brown eyes drop to his lips when he pulled his face back before sweeping over his face.

Stiles bumped his forehead to his mates "I think he does." He draped his arms over Derek's shoulders "Just a little thought."

Derek sighed as if put out "Damn, I will have to try harder I really wanted bestie." He brushed his lips against Stiles when his mate laughed at him, he really didn't want a best friend but was nice to see his mate relaxing after being strung out all day….be it from his own stupid nerves and thinking but still strung out.

The Sheriff smiled at the sight, it was nice to see his son happy and content even, he honestly thought that when Stiles tried to put it off it might because he didn't want him acting all fatherly when they had few heart to hearts however hearing Stiles words told him otherwise.

He pushed the door open "Hey." He saw two set of eyes fall on him "I'm going to bed got a shift in the morning so goodnight."

Stiles dropped his feet to the floor moving towards his dad "Night." He gave him a half hug but wrapped his other arm around when his dad gave him a hug.

"Don't stay up too late." He pulled back from his son before tipping his chin towards Derek "Night."

Derek leant against the counter "Night." He moved his eyes back to his mate who rubbed his head "Wana watch a film." He came around the counter deciding they could finish the pots later; he gripped slender hips backing his mate up. Stiles gripped wrists as he was walked backwards "What if I wanted to go to bed." He felt the corner of the hallway table hit his right buttock before Derek corrected his course, soon enough he found the back of his legs hitting the couch before he was pushed.

"Tough." He moved to flick the lights off before coming back to the couch seeing Stiles moving to lay down and growled grabbing his mate playful before pulling him off the couch then let go of Stiles upper half so he hit the floor since his legs where twisted in the blanket. Derek sat down in the middle of the couch showing his teeth at his mate daring him to try and get back on, he thought the dinner went well and felt slightly…..gid….no he just felt playful.

Stiles untangled the blanket and threw it at his mate aiming for his head, when it went over it gave him seconds to move before the blanket was free for Derek's attention to be back on him so Stiles moved quickly until he was stood between his mates legs. Never touching him but leant forward so when the blanket slid away his face right in front of Derek's, he felt satisfaction at the fact his mates eyes widened in surprise and grinned devishly "I'm getting good at this."

He let the blanket slip from his fingers so it rested on the cushion next to him "You are but I think I deserve a reward for my good behaviour." Derek cocked one eyebrow at his mate and rested one arm over his head on the back of the couch as he slouched slightly. Stiles flicked his eyes down then up to green with the thinnest layer of blue underneath and dropped his hands to strong thigh "Do you." He watched his mate nod and moved his mouth closer to Derek's "A kiss."

Derek took the kiss but nipped Stiles top lip "Among other things." He drew his legs close then open again giving his mate a hint as to what he wanted but got another kiss "Don't tease, it's not nice."

Stiles ran his tongue along Derek's bottom lip "I'm not teasing." He slid his hands up pushing his thumbs along the seams and ran his tongue along the older man's top lip before flicking his tongue against Derek's as he reached the top of now tensed thighs. His mate was so easy sometimes; the thought made him grin as he kneaded the muscles before sliding his right hand over a hip until fingers brushed the hem of a t-shirt and kissed his mate as he dipped them under the hem.

He groaned letting his mate set the paste but thrust his tongue forward, taking over the kiss, dominating it enjoying the way Stiles movement's faltered for mere seconds.

Fingers traced the band of denim until it reached the metal button and slipped it free before tugging on the zipper, the sound was overly load in the room even over the TV or maybe it was because he was focused on it but either way it added to his arousal. Stiles sucked on Derek's bottom lip giving it a nip before he released it to nip his chin, rasping his tongue over the stubble slowly easing up on the biting to trace the tip of his tongue down.

Fuck, Derek swallowed tipping his head back for that tongue to work over more of his skin and groaned when lips mouthed at his adam's apple before Stiles changed to sucking.

Legs widened a fraction more and Stiles went down to his knees keeping his mouth to Derek's throat but moved to fist the t-shirt by his it's hem then pushed it up exposing more skin for him to play with, muscles to trace with his tongue. When he had the material bunched under Derek's arms he pulled his mouth back looking at all those muscles and splayed his fingers wide as he soothed his hands up, leaning forward Stiles dropped a kiss to contracting abdomen muscles.

The flash of yellow added to his arousal and when lips parted for a tongue to trace the lines of his muscles he sucked in a breath softly.

Stiles moved his thumb to brush Derek's nipple and lifted his mouth higher not ready to trace yet but dropped another kiss to his mates breast bone before raking his teeth over his pectoral, he rasped his tongue over the skin to circle the older man's nipple. He flicked the tip of his tongue it before biting down softly hearing the hitch in Derek's breathing making a rumble of pleasure leave his throat, Stiles loved pleasing his mate but he also liked to tease.

Derek watched a tongue trace back to his breast bone before moving down as nails raked the skin until the jeans where tugged further apart exposing the head of his cock, he gripped the back of the couch and swallowed making his adam's apple bob.

He moved his tongue over washboard abs loving the way they bunched under his tongue but licked a trail down towards what he really wanted; the head of Derek's cock bumped his chin before he pressed his lips to the head.

Lips parted and a tongue ghosted, far too lightly, against the spot just under the head making him groan before those lips curved up in a wicked grin, Derek couldn't stop his rocking up when Stiles pulled his mouth back.

Stiles tugged the jeans further down before blowing on the tip while gripping the base with his two fingers curved around and his thumb pressed against the underside, he squeezed the base before pushing up seeing of pre-cum beading at the top. He liked to tease but right now he just wanted to taste his mate on his tongue so lapped at the bead of pre-cum before wrapping his lips around the head, Stiles moaned starting to suck as he soothed his fingers back down.

Derek dropped his other hand to his stomach curling his fingers against nothing watching Stiles, he went to rock his hips up but instead tipped his head back groaning.

He curled the rest of his fingers around Derek's cock and brung his hand up again but twisted his wrist on the way up moving his lips down a little further to meet his fingers, Stiles sucked harder hearing his mates groan and repeated the action again wanting more. This time he got hips rocking up into his actions and it had him knees bracing wider on the floor in his own need but Stiles wouldn't stop until he tasted cum on his tongue.

Hips rocked up again and lips slid further down his cock "Fuck yes." He saw brown eyes lift to him and smirked "Take more, suck."

Stiles felt his hips rock forward at the tone, lately he found he really liked when Derek used certain tones in the bedroom, the dark seductive commanding tones that had him doing just what he was told and Stiles moved his hand to sooth down a tensing thigh as he slid his lips further down. He took Derek into his mouth most of the way and rolled his tongue against the underside before pulling his mouth back up to swirl it around the head.

"All of it."

He groaned sliding his mouth back down slowly taking Derek all the way in until he felt him at the back of his throat, Stiles swallowed as he breathed in loving the fact his mates arousal got stronger making his hips rock. Easing his mouth up he snaked his fingertips along a thigh before tugging the denim finding Derek aiding him but lifting his hips, thrusting into his mouth and Stiles growled his pleasure moving his fingers to cup Derek's balls.

"Ah" Fuck this wasn't going to last long, Derek moved his hand to span Stiles cheek fingers finding the curve of his jaw feeling it work as he sucked, pulled up only to sink back down.

A thumb pressed on his jaw as fingernails scrapped over his neck producing a shiver, Stiles made his motion quicker as he eased his mouth down and kept Derek at the back of his throat, swallowing a few times in a row. He rolled his mates balls feeling them drawing tight and started to knead, pulling his mouth back up until the head remained in his mouth and rolled his tongue feeling the way muscles coiled tighter and slid his mouth back down quickly.

Derek felt his fang nick his bottom lip as he suppressed a growl but thrust his hips up a little too harshly, the hand kneading his balls got tighter as nails pricked the skin, he was unable to stop the growl leaving his throat as he came.

Stiles groaned when cum coated the inside of his mouth and sucked while pulling his mouth back but some cum slid from between his lips, he swallowed what was in his mouth loving the taste before dropping his head back down.

He groaned when Stiles licked the cum that coated his shaft off and opened his mouth about to say something when a noise at the top of the stair made him freeze, a creek that meant someone was coming down…..that someone was the Sheriff.

"Oh shit." Stiles pushed up wiping at his mouth wondering if his lips looked swollen, probably he looked around feeling panicked when a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him down, he found himself laying with his back to Derek and the blanket pulled over them just as his Dad's voice reached him.

"What are you watching; I thought I heard a growl."

His heart was beating so fast as he grabbed the remote turning the volume up just a little higher "AVP." Stiles looked at the screen seeing the Predator fighting the Alien, a hand soothed up his side and he looked turned his face slightly finding lips at his ear.

"Calm down." Derek knew that it was close but they hadn't been caught, he had the blanket over them covering the fact his jean where still around his thighs and it was dark so the Sheriff wouldn't see Stiles mouth was swollen and his lips redder than normal. He soothed his hand down Stiles side feeling him relax as the Sheriff moved out of the kitchen flicking the landing light off as he moved back up the stair with his parting words.

"Ok don't have it too loud."

Stiles exhaled smiling turning the volume down a little, he glanced over his shoulder "You need to stop growling or dial it down." He rolled over facing his mate "Or made I should get you that collar where when you growl it zaps you, maybe blasts air at you, even water."

Derek kept his face straight "Are you finished."

"Or maybe I should just slap you with a rolled up newspaper." Stiles moved his hand to grab Derek's wrists when his mate raised them and allowed himself to be tugged closer, he responded to the kiss enjoying the fact it was soft and slow.

"We should go to bed." He watched his mates eyes widen as he frowned but he just smiled "Got to follow the rules."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open "Excuse me you chose now to follow the rules, after I give you a blowjob."

Derek just nodded "Yeah." He suppressed a smirk as Stiles just closed his mouth and tried to move backwards yet he moved his hands to shackle the younger man's keeping him in place, when his mate opened his mouth to give him no doubt sarcasm he slanted his mouth over Stiles.

He moaned as a tongue thrust into his mouth and lowered his arm to rest between them before breaking the kiss "We aren't really going to bed are we?" Stiles wanted Derek, was hard for him and when his mate spoke he whined "What."

"We're not having sex." He would abide by the Sheriff's rules because they just had the talk and the man gave him a key so he was going to abide by them as much as he could….however that didn't mean they couldn't do other things that wasn't sex. Derek smirked at his mates whine and released his wrist to press his thumb to Stiles chin, he lifted his eyes to brown as he pushed his thumb up to trace a plump bottom lip "No sex, doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Stiles opened his lips further and moved his tongue to flick against the thumb pushing into his mouth before biting down on it; he sucked when Derek told him to and shuffled his body closer wanting more. He pulled his thumb out substituting them with two fingers "Nice and wet." Derek spoke the words watching the way his mates tongue pushed against the tips before lips closed around them starting to slide down as he sucked.

He moved his other hand between them and unfastened his jeans, pushing the zipper down with his fingertip before drawing it up the material stretched tight over his mates' cock and flicked his eyes up when Stiles made a soft noise as hips rocked forward. A nail pricked the skin as the ripped material was pushed away making Stiles suck harder on the fingers in his mouth; he rocked his hips but lifted them when fingers dug into one pocket pulling them down.

Derek pulled his fingers from red lips tracing over the bottom one seeing the shine on it and moved his mouth forward claiming Stiles mouth as he trailed the tip of his wet fingers down the column of the younger man's neck before pulling them back. Stiles sucked in a breath when wet fingers danced over his hips before sliding between his buttocks; he sank his teeth into Derek's bottom lip and rocked his hips forward but made a soft noise when fingers teased.

He circled before pushing against Stiles entrance only to eased his fingers back and kissed his mate again, nails pricked his chest as he pushed his fingers forward again easing into Stiles so slowly while moving his other hand to a hard length. Stiles felt the fingers sliding up to the first knuckle before stopping he opened his mouth wide into the kiss whining when they started to push apart, he groaned rocking his hips forward into fingers stroking his cock only to rock them back when Derek's pushed his fingers deeper.

Derek smirked against Stiles mouth and flicked his tongue out rubbing it against his mates feeling him start to respond but faulted when he pushed his fingers further in; he pulled them out pushing them back crooking them slightly as he pushed back in. He rocked his hips forward feeling fingers tightened around his cock but moaned as fingers hit his prostate, Stiles moved one hand up Derek's neck to thread his fingers into black hair and crushed the strands.

He thrust his fingers into Stiles and tightened his fingers around his cock stroking in time with the rock of hips as his mates body came closer, lips pressed to his harder as a tongue licked the roof of his mouth and Derek couldn't stop the growl escaping. Stiles groaned sucking on Derek's tongue feeling his pleasure mounting, those fingers kept brushing his prostate with every thrust while the grip around his cock tightened. Derek felt the shiver the went down his mate as hips rocked forward even quicker, he crocked his fingers and quickened his strokes knowing his mate was close and trailed his lips down to his neck.

Stiles drew in a shaky breath as teeth pricked his skin; he fisted Derek's hair tighter and pressed his head down to his neck "Please." He groaned the word, only for it to grow deeper when teeth clamped down on the skin of his neck as fingers hit his prostate. Derek felt hips jerk but kept on stroking as he sucked softly on the skin in his mouth, he slowed his strokes and pulled his fingers out when Stiles body went lax against his, nuzzling his way up dropping a kiss to his mates jaw before giving him one on his lips.

He relaxed his hold rubbing at Derek's scalp and smiled "Now we can go to bed."

Derek smiled against his mates lip "With the door forty five degrees from the door frame."

Stiles felt a small chuckle bubble from his lips and sat up before pushing to his feet pulling his jeans up; he bent forward grabbing the remote turning the TV off then moved out the room and stairs towards his room. He changed into some boxers, that hadn't been ripped or destroy, and climbed on the bed pulling the covers back to slide under them but frowned at his mate "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the door is at the right angle." Derek stood up when it was smirking; he wanted to see what the Sheriff would do, having a sort of authority figure just made him feel younger more playful.

Stiles dropped his head to the pillow and rolled onto his side when his mate got in the bed, he waited till Derek came closer sorting his position out before moving into his side laying tucked up against him "I'm sure he will appreciate it." He dropped a kiss to the chest below his cheek "Night."

"Night." He curved his arm around Stiles shoulders and looked at the doorway one last time before focusing on the rhythm of Stiles breathing sliding towards sleep.

-.-.-

The Sheriff pulled his door shut and glanced at his son's room seeing the door open and the little angle ruler Stiles had for mathematics on the floor, he felt his lips curving as he moved closer seeing it was a forty five degree's angle "Smart ass."

Derek smirked into his mates' neck maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Ok so I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If you would like to leave a review then feel free to do so and if you do on this one, bless ya cz it's not my finest. If it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to say so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
